This invention relates to a display stand and more particularly to a sturdy stand whose parts are cut from thin, stiffly-flexible sheet material.
Display stands for holding objects which are relatively small and light in weight, for example, anatomical models, are known. A representative stand, Model #0101135 manufactured by Eduquip-Macalaster Corporation is constructed of thin, laminated paper stock. The manner in which the three elements of this stand attach to one another in combination with the material used result in a stand lacking durability and sturdiness. In addition, the appearance of the stand detracts from the object being displayed.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a low cost display stand suitable for construction of a durable sheet material and constructed in such a fashion that the assembled stand is both attractive and sturdy.
It is a further object to provide such a stand having a pair of pedestals for supporting the displayed article.
A still further object is a stand constructed of parts cut from a single, substantially rectangular piece of sheet material with minimal waste.